The invention relates generally to air conditioning systems and, more particularly, to a fan for moving air through a ducted portion of an air conditioning system.
Conventional air conditioning systems may be sold as a single package unit including a condensing section and an air handling section, or as a split system unit in which the air handling unit is installed within the building and a condensing unit is installed outside of the building. Conventional air handling units rely almost exclusively on blowers, such as a forward curve blower for example, to circulate air through the air handling unit. Forward curve blowers, however, have a limited static efficiency and may incur significant system losses depending on their installation due to excess turning required of the airstream.